


Lustrous

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Sheppard must have noticed something. And now he'll confront Rodney about completely losing it at the sight of his team leader and friend in lip gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustrous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX for the prompt "lip gloss". Vague spoilers through 5x16.

It's driving him crazy. He knows that Sheppard is the one who should complain about having to wear it. It's shiny with a subtle shade of pink. It should look ridiculous on Sheppard's unshaven face, but Rodney's chest is so tight that he can't even _think_ about laughing or smirking at him.

And Sheppard doesn't say a word. He's wearing it as matter-as-factly as he applied it for the ritual. As if his lips are always covered with gloss, making them look wet and inviting.

Oh God.

He needs to stop thinking about this. He tries to look away, but it's of no use. Even with closed eyes he can see the slightly parted, glistening lips. He can see Sheppard move them, open them up, and his pants tighten at the thought of it.

He doesn't want it, but his mind draws up images of his cock pushing past those lips, of them wrapping around him and moving along his shaft as Sheppard takes him deeper and deeper, kneeling in the desert sand that covers the whole damn planet. He opens his eyes again, just to escape those images.

The reality isn't better though. Sheppard is reciting something for the ritual, but all that Rodney hears is "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Then the ritual is over, and Rodney's sighs so loudly in relief that everyone looks at him.

"It was a fascinating ritual," Teyla quickly says, giving him a reproachful look, when the elders turn to John again.

Rodney looks contrite, but he can't help feeling better now that it's over.

Except that Sheppard doesn't take the lip gloss off. They finalize the trade and say their goodbyes, and when Sheppard smiles one last time at them, his lips are still lustrous.

After a few steps back towards the gate, in which Sheppard _still_ hasn't made a move to wipe his lips, Rodney gets out a tissue and hands it over in self-defense.

"I'm good," Sheppard says.

'Well, I'm _not_!' Rodney wants to shout, but doesn't. Instead, he stands there and keeps staring at those lips that are like a flood gate to every forbidden fantasy he's ever had.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asks, and when those seductive lips begin to form a smirk, Rodney makes a run for it.

Teyla and Ronon exchange a look as he rushes past them, but Rodney doesn't care. The gate isn't too far.

It's not close enough however for Sheppard not to catch up with him.

"Rodney!" he hears, and then his arm is pulled back, and he's turned around.

His eyes dip inevitably to Sheppard's lips.

Sheppard doesn't say anything and only watches him for a long moment. Then he lets Rodney go and walks quickly to the gate.

Rodney follows. Once through the gate, he's finally free to escape, but Sheppard tells Teyla and Ronon to do the debriefing and drags Rodney away.

Panic rises in Rodney. Of course, Sheppard must have noticed something. And now he'll confront Rodney about completely losing it at the sight of his team leader and friend in lip gloss.

Sheppard pushes him into the next free room he can find, a small empty office.

Rodney waits for him to talk, still utterly unable to look away from those lips. Even when he tears his gaze away for a moment, he cannot read Sheppard's expression. He doesn't know whether to expect teasing contempt or understanding pity.

Suddenly Sheppard reaches out and takes his hand. He parts his lips and directs one of Rodney's fingers to his mouth.

Rodney starts breathing more heavily. He's still not sure what Sheppard is doing, if he's just playing with him. A few bad experiences have made him wary. Sheppard moves Rodney's finger along his lips. Rodney can feel the gloss and Sheppard's hot breath. Then Sheppard takes the finger into his mouth and sucks it in to the second knuckle.

Rodney groans. He wants to believe that this is possible. But in his experience, if something seems too good to be true, it usually is. He knows Sheppard, knows that deliberate cruelty is not one of his flaws, but the alternative is so hard to believe.

Still, he can't stop his finger from pulling out a bit and pushing back in, his hips moving in sync with his hand. Sheppard licks his finger, and Rodney thrusts forward involuntarily. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything as badly as fucking Sheppard's mouth right now.

Sheppard's hands still hold his, but now he removes one. Rodney's too mesmerized by his finger fucking Sheppard's mouth to pay attention to it, until he feels the hand cupping his dick through his BDUs.

He thrusts into the hand, moaning, pleading without words, and Sheppard slowly, very slowly pulls Rodney's finger out, until his mouth is free again, half-opened, eyes fixed on Rodney all the time. Then he drops to his knees and starts opening Rodney's pants.

This can't be happening. Sheppard carefully pulls Rodney's boxers over his erection, pushing them down along with his pants. He takes Rodney's cock in his hand and just holds it for a moment, looking almost reverently, his gorgeous, shining lips parted as if he can't wait to taste Rodney.

His tongue pushes past those lips, and he leans forward and licks the head of Rodney's cock with one swipe before sucking it into his mouth.

Rodney's taking in a deep breath and isn't sure when he releases it. It's happening. John Sheppard is on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock. John closes his eyes and takes him deeper, and Rodney feels something in him break.

He's waited for this not just hours since John put on the lip gloss. He might have been hard since then. He might have fantasized since then. But when he looks back now at their relationship, Rodney knows that even yesterday, and last month, even a year ago, through two failed relationships, even on that day over six years ago when he first saw John, spread in that chair, mouth open with surprise, he wanted John.

John is far too good at this for it to be his first time, and Rodney doesn't know how he could not know this about his best friend. He puts one hand on John's neck and the other in his hair, stroking gently, caressing him.

John moves slightly into the caress, letting Rodney's dick slip from his mouth, and opens his eyes, looking up at Rodney for a moment. He takes Rodney's cock and draws it along his lips, letting the pre-come mingle with the lip gloss. It might be the hottest thing that Rodney has ever seen, and his dick twitches. John licks his lips afterwards and then the head of Rodney's cock, before opening up his mouth, relaxing his throat and pushing much further down Rodney's cock than before. His lustrous lips stretch around Rodney's shaft.

Rodney is so close that when John moves his hands to Rodney's ass, pulling his cheeks apart just a bit, he doesn't even have to touch Rodney there to make him come. A desperate moan is the only warning Rodney manages, but John doesn't seem to mind, eagerly sucking and swallowing and licking until Rodney can't take it any more and collapses.

John is there to catch him, and without thinking, Rodney throws his arms around him and pulls him into a kiss. John doesn't respond for a moment, but Rodney doesn't care, doesn't stop, doesn't even hesitate, because this has to be just the beginning for them. He cannot even contemplate anything else, no matter what reality will certainly throw at them.

John pulls back enough to say, "Shhh, Rodney," in a calming voice.

"Please," Rodney answers, not caring how desperate he sounds.

John gently cups his face and moves it far enough away for him to look at Rodney. "You _really_ like the lip gloss, huh?" he says quietly, a small smile playing on his lips, but Rodney knows he's serious.

"On _you_," Rodney says. He wills John to understand what he's saying, because he's terrible with words, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

John just looks at him, eyes searching, and Rodney buries his face in his neck. "I like _you_," he whispers. "I l—" He stops himself from saying anything more.

John draws his face back to where he can see it. "Yeah," he says softly. "I ... I do too. I ..."

Rodney has to smile. They're both hopeless at this. But he thinks that from now on they might be hopeless together. He leans forward and stops the words that aren't coming with a kiss of those lustrous lips.


End file.
